


Ice

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, Jushiro discovers that he's not the only one who's suffering from illness. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #83: _weakness_.

Jushiro awoke to a sound very much familiar to his ears. A wet, hacking noise that reminded him of his own bitter fight with illness. He raised his head slightly, trying to see through the darkness, and his attention was drawn to the thin ray of light that streamed in through the bathroom entrance. His hand crept its way behind him, to the warm spot, and found that it was empty.

His eyes flew open then, all grogginess dissipating in an instant, hand grasping the sheets to ensure that he wasn't just dreaming. The wet coughs continued without cease, heavy and deep and seemingly piercing Jushiro's being. A sudden weight came to rest on his chest, painful and all the more foreign, as the door widened. The large figure appeared in the doorway, shoulders heaving, hand raised to wipe his mouth, and when he turned around to face the light, Jushiro could see that it was blood.

Though confused and desolate, Jushiro could only lie there, buried under the quilts, pretending that he was asleep. His heart beat wildly against his chest, each thump resonating with dread in his ears. As far as pain went, it hurt a great deal, probably even worse than when his own illness struck.

The door came to a close, a definite click in the silence, and Jushiro lay unmoving as he felt the bed sink with Kenpachi's weight. He could hear the slight wheeze in his chest that came with each inhale, proving how difficult it was for him to breathe, worse than what Jushiro had initially expected.

With a grunt, Kenpachi draped an arm over Jushiro's waist, planting an absent kiss to the side of his neck. His heated breath sent chills up Jushiro's spine, shivers that echoed with fear, and it was only when the room was engulfed in silence that he had the courage to turn around. He touched his fingertips to Kenpachi's chin, but before he could open his eyes, Jushiro buried his face in the man's chest, arms wrapped tightly around him.

Kenpachi's body was usually warm, but for the first time since the start of their affair, Jushiro felt the cold, bitter sting of ice.


End file.
